


The Secret She Wants Everybody To Know

by Eskidebikui



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Waverly, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, Wayhaught - Freeform, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskidebikui/pseuds/Eskidebikui
Summary: AU one-shot where Waverly and Nicole hide their relationship, but one night somebody flirts with Nicole and Waverly can’t stand it.





	The Secret She Wants Everybody To Know

**Author's Note:**

> So just a heads up... this is my first fic and English is not my first language. Sorry for any typos. Also I'm not that great at writing... but I hope you like it...?

Waverly Earp had been judged for her last name for as long as she could remember. She had gone out of her way to change people’s minds, to fit in, to get a semi-happy life. Adjusting herself to the people around her just so they’d like her.

But was it worth it? Since she had met Nicole, she didn’t have to pretend to be anything or anyone she wasn’t. She had been happy, really happy. She wanted people to know that Nicole was hers and she was Nicole’s. However, she was scared. Scared of being judged again. She just wasn’t ready yet. _Or was she?_

Shorty’s was swamped as usual on a Saturday night. Waverly had to cover a co-worker’s shift, well, she didn’t have to, but she couldn’t say no when Robyn had a date. Although she felt bad for cancelling her plans with Nicole.

The officer had understood and decided to come to Shorty’s so they’d kind of get to spend the evening together. Sometimes, she wondered how she got so lucky.

Waverly glanced over at her girlfriend, she wore the dark blue blouse Nicole knew she loved. Her red locks were loose, out of their usual French braid.

_God, how much she wanted to run her fingers through them._

She wore a simple golden necklace and a pair of tight jeans that clung to her in all the right places.

The older woman sat on a bar stool alone, talking and laughing with Waverly whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“Who is Robyn going on a date with anyways?” Nicole asked before she took a sip of her beer. Her kind, brown eyes sprinkled with curiosity, and damn, if Waverly didn’t find that adorable.

“His name is Jeremy,” she responded before serving a couple more drinks.

Waverly was content with the way her evening was going until she noticed another young woman approach Nicole. Fricking Stephanie Jones _. Her bitchy “friend”._

The woman’s intention was clear when she sat down next to the officer, turning to face her.

Waverly had to serve whiskey shots to the guys occupying the pool tables, but she observed Nicole closely. She hated how jealous she could be sometimes, but what could she do about it? Obviously, she trusted Nicole. However, she did _not_ trust Stephanie.

She continued serving drinks and taking orders as she watched her “friend” look intently at Nicole while Nicole herself was obliviously sipping her beer.

“Can I buy you a drink, officer Haught?” she heard Stephanie flirt, and she wanted to fetch her damn shotgun and blow a hole in the wall all over again. Stephanie caught the officer’s attention, who suddenly looked freaked out.

The bartender stood by the bar, pouring scotch into a glass as she checked out the scene in front of her. Nicole, always confident, looked at a loss for words, looking helplessly around herself for some kind of rescue. Waverly couldn’t blame her. Stephanie wore a shirt buttoned so far down her breasts were practically spilling out of it and of course, she didn’t wear a bra. She’d panic too.

Nicole was gracefully looking anywhere but the chest area to the stranger beside her, which calmed Waverly, but seemed to frustrate Stephanie as she leaned in closer to Nicole. “Come on, Haughtstuff. It’s just one drink,” she either didn’t care about the officer’s strange behaviour or didn’t notice it.

When she proceeded to put her hand on Nicole’s, Waverly saw her girlfriend react.

She couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy of how Stephanie just openly flirted with Nicole in front of half the town as if it wasn’t a big deal. _Maybe it wasn’t._

“I’d really like to, Stephanie,” Nicole began, politely extracting her hand from Stephanie’s as Stephanie’s disappointment were apparent on her face. “But,” she prompted.

“But,” Nicole continued, “I am not looking for anything right now.”

Waverly checked out her “friend’s” demeanour. She seemed to be waiting for more of an explanation, but Nicole just sipped her beer, as if willing Stephanie to just take a hint and leave her alone. _God, she wanted to kiss her in that moment_. She declined Stephanie’s offer without bringing up their relationship or embarrassing her. _A gentlewoman as always._

“How about we do casual,” Stephanie thought out loud, clearly not taking no for an answer.

“I don’t really do casual,” Waverly heard her girlfriend say lowly as she finished pouring the scotch and handed it to a patroniser at the other end of the bar.

Then she saw her “friend” look curious, before she questioned: “Then what do you do? Or rather, who?”. She practically shoved her boobs into Nicole’s face and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind the officer’s ear as the said officer looked horrified and so out of place, Waverly wanted to throw Stephanie out of Shorty’s. She was fuming.

How did Stephanie have the guts to flirt with _her_ girlfriend, not take no for an answer and make Nicole so uncomfortable? Without _even_ caring?

_Enough was enough._

Every excuse and reason for not making their relationship public went out of the window as Waverly strode over to Nicole and Stephanie in quick steps.

She stopped in front of them, gaining Nicole’s pleading look of help and the annoyed stare her “friend” sent her.

Waverly placed her hands on her hips before she boldly stated “me” as an answer to Stephanie’s question.

Nicole looked happily surprised, having not expected that at all. The other woman on the other hand glanced back and forth between Nicole and Waverly disbelievingly. She stayed silent for an awkward couple of seconds before she retreated back to a table in the back of the bar.

But neither the bartender of the officer noticed or cared. Nicole smiled softly and lovely at Waverly.

“Are you sure you want people to know?” the older woman questioned, and Waverly let out a giggle, taken back by how caring she actually was.

“Yes. I want them to know that I am the luckiest person in Purgatory, because you, Nicole, are my girlfriend, and I am yours. I don’t care what they think. I only care that they stop flirting with you,” Waverly explained, putting her hand in Nicole’s and intertwining their fingers. The officer looked at her with such love and appreciation, it made her heart flutter.

She leaned over the bar counter, and although it was totally unprofessional, she couldn’t help herself, she had to kiss Nicole. It was short and chaste, but it was filled with emotions such as happiness and admiration.

Her girlfriend looked so happy when the kiss ended, Waverly wanted to just kiss that smile off of her face. So, she leaned further over the bar and did.

People were staring when they broke apart for a second time, but none of them could’ve cared less.

“I love you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispered sweetly.

“I love you too, Nicole Haught,” she responded.


End file.
